1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio-visual display devices and particularly to audio-visual display devices which are highly portable.
2. The Prior Art
Audio-visual display devices are well known. Among such devices are direct illumination devices and overhead projection devices. It has also been known to supply transparencies in a hard cover book for convenient storage and display.